


A Cup of Sunlight

by sparkly_butthole



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a Sap, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, World War II, slightly emotional face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Bucky’s had him before, of course he has; it’s not like this is the first time Steve’s taken a dick like this. But now he’s big - hell, he’s larger than life now, and Bucky wants it like crazy. And since Steve’s such a good boy, well… he’s gonna get it.





	A Cup of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills Column 5, Row 1 for my kink bingo card: facefucking.
> 
> Thanks to [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for the beta! <3

Bucky’d always found Steve’s body beautiful, his heart a beacon that knew how to call Bucky home. The only place he’d ever felt real, felt alive was when he had Steve in his arms. 

But fucking hell, Steve is so irresistible now. Like a statue, like a god, like something that shouldn’t exist. That, too, had always been the case, but his outside matches his inside now, and that’s… damn, that’s something else. Nothing Bucky can explain or even grasp, perhaps, but there all the same. A goddamn miracle, is what it is. 

He watches Steve stretch, white tee too short and riding up to display those fantastic abs, and Jesus, Bucky’s gonna die happy if this is the last thing he gets to see. Steve notices him staring, of course he does, and smiles at him shyly. That part hasn’t changed, either - how Steve defers to Bucky here, so compliant, where otherwise he’s not. Otherwise he was, and still is, a pain in the ass, unwilling to watch his own back and thus needing Bucky to watch it for him. And thank the good Lord for that, because Steve wouldn’t need him otherwise. Even now, in wartime, Bucky stays by his side. Somebody’s gotta watch the punk, Mr. I’m-Gonna-Stop-A-Tank-With-My-Fist. It’s like he grew and decided to take on bigger and better enemies in proportion. Out of proportion. Whatever. 

_ A tank, Steve, you fucking idiot. _

He shakes his head, pulling himself out of his reverie; they have two days of leave in the French countryside, and Bucky’s gonna make every second of it count. They haven’t had time for more than a stolen kiss here or there, and even though the Commandos know and don’t care about their little affair, they’re not going to flaunt it in front of them. 

Steve’s too goddamn loud, see, like a cheap French whore, so they’ve gotta wait until they’re somewhere Steve can let go, because he  _ will  _ let go whether he wants to or not. Bucky knows this from experience, from nosy neighbors and paper-thin walls. Lack of impulse control and all that. Par for the course. 

“What do you want, Buck?” Steve asks him, and Bucky doesn’t answer. Bucky takes three steps until he’s in front of Steve, then shoves his shoulders down until Steve is on his knees. He never protests, never fights, like Bucky’s stronger than a tank and Steve knows he can’t fight it. 

It’s fucking addictive. Fuck, he’d thought it addictive before, but it’s… bigger than that. Better than that. Like drinking sunlight, dying in a blaze of glory, and then coming back for more the instant he’s reborn. That kind of power… no one should have the power to put this man on his knees, but Bucky does. And Bucky’s the _ only _ one who does.

“God, you should see yourself,” Bucky murmurs into the dim light of the cabin the Commandos had found for them. Far away from town to make sure they’d be safe. Bucky takes a moment to thank God for them.

Thanking God for Steve would be a waste of time, because there’s no amount of payback Bucky can give, no amount of penance he can do to make up for the fact that Steve is here and he loves him.

Steve shivers, even though the air is warm, almost uncomfortably so; Bucky’s starting to sweat in his uniform, which he still hasn’t taken off. Time to remedy that, he figures. He strips and throws his clothes against the wall, not caring enough to fold them or put them away neatly; Steve would be upset with him if he could focus on anything but Bucky’s face, Bucky’s body, and Bucky knows then that Steve is just as addicted. More fool him. 

“I can’t… Buck, I need you,” is all Steve says.

Bucky reaches down and lifts Steve’s chin, looking deep into those baby blues that make him want to weep, that sometimes make him  _ actually _ weep in the dead of night when Steve’s out like a light. 

“You gonna be good for me, baby?”

“So good,” Steve whispers, his baby, his doll, his best guy. 

Bucky chuckles darkly, and when he talks again, his voice is a register lower and fucked-out besides. Already. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days, you know that?”

“Would you die happy?” Steve whispers, and yes - of all the ways to go,  _ Jesus _ , that’d be the best one. He already knew that.

“The happiest man in history, Rogers,” he says with affection. “Now suck me.”

Steve immediately sets to work, licking and sucking the head of his cock, playing with the foreskin with one hand and fondling Bucky’s balls with the other. Steve is hard in his own trousers, obviously larger than he used to be, and boy does that make Bucky’s mouth water. That he can do that to Steve, his perfect angel…  _ fuck _ .

Steve continues putting his hands and his mouth to good use. Bucky throws back his head and moans like a whore himself, relishing in the fact that he can finally do that, can finally let go himself for the first time in his life. Steve slides all the way down on his dick, damn near swallowing every inch of it, and that’s when he gets the idea. He doesn’t have to worry about Steve dying of a goddamn asthma attack or a heart attack or any other ugly thing that might’ve killed him when he was a shrimpy, shivering little thing. 

No, Bucky can fuck him now. He can  _ fuck _ him.

“Wanna fuck your face, Stevie,” Bucky breathes into the darkness.

Steve pulls off with a soft  _ pop _ . “What’d you just say?”

“Think you heard me, didn’t ya?” Bucky says with a dark edge to his tone. “Not gonna argue, are ya? You know I won’t hesitate to put you over my knee.”

Steve’s pupils are dilated all the way, but they seem to get impossibly larger. “That’s… not exactly a punishment,” he whispers.

That’s too amusing, except that Bucky probably can’t even hurt him anymore, but he keeps that to himself. “You say that now…”

“You can fuck my face. You deserve it, Buck. You deserve the world,” Steve murmurs, and opens wide.

Well, that ain’t the truth, no doubt about it; Bucky’s done some ugly things, had ugly things done to him, with the scars to prove it, but this is war. That’s the reason they all give, the excuse - you do what you have to do to stay alive. Like the other guy ain’t the same way. But if Steve sees him that way, he ain’t about to complain. This is love, and love knows no bounds. It doesn’t matter, not when they’re like this. 

“Keep that mouth open, baby, yeah. Just like that. So perfect.” And Steve - Steve is perfect, taking it like a champ, better than any whore ever could, with that big mouth and long, masculine throat. Those lungs can hold him underwater for minutes; Bucky knows, he’s timed it. Steve’s idiocy isn’t saved just for fights with tanks. 

He lets Steve get comfortable, settled on his cock, and then starts moving his hips. It’s slow at first, Bucky not wanting to gag his best guy, but Steve’s tongue and mouth, and  _ fuck _ \- he can’t help himself. He pulls Steve’s head toward him and forces his cock past that little wall, the one that he’d always had to keep himself from breaching out of fear for Steve’s health. Steve gags a little but settles quickly, letting his throat open, and Bucky slides neatly into him all the way. He watches Steve’s throat, able to actually see his cock moving in it. 

Bucky closes his eyes and stays there, motionless, both appreciating the feeling of Steve surrounding him like this and trying not to go off like a rocket. 

“Wow,” he breathes. “Steve…” 

But there are no other words, nothing that makes sense here, so he pulls his cock out and lets Steve suckle on the head until he’s not as close to the edge anymore. Then he shoves it back in, harder this time, and Steve’s soft palate gives up the ghost like he’s been doing this his whole life. 

Bucky considers that the go-ahead and starts fucking his face in earnest, going deeper every time, deep, deep,  _ deep _ until Steve’s lips actually touch the hot skin of his pelvis, tasting his pubic hair… and then Steve’s actually tonguing the edge of his balls, and fuck, Bucky wants more, but how is he supposed to resist it now? How is that even possible?

Steve moans low in his throat, like he knows how much Bucky’s struggling, the little shit; Bucky releases straight into Steve, and Steve just takes it, swallowing around Bucky’s dick until he’s completely spent. Bucky slides to the floor next to him, knees weak with the power of what they just did.

Neither of them can breathe easily for awhile, but that’s okay - Bucky never needed breath to love Steve anyway. He’s struck now, as ever, by how perfect they are together, how their bond transcends everything, even the horrors that have kept Bucky up some nights, memories of that place. How his mind hasn’t had a single thought but the golden sunlight in his cup, flowing over. 

“You’re gonna teach me how to do that later, right?”

Steve grins wide, showing perfect white teeth. “If you want,” he says shyly, and that makes Bucky laugh - Steve is a fucking hoot. Embarrassed like Bucky hadn’t just come down his throat. Jesus.

“Of course I want it, you dolt. How could I not?”

“I don’t know, I mean… you’re in charge here. It seems weird for you to want to… and I’m so big now…”

“Stevie. Just shut up.”

Steve shuts up.

“Don’t think anymore, or I’m gonna have to just fuck your face until the sun comes up tomorrow to keep you out of your damn head.”

“Like I’d complain about that.”

Bucky shakes his head; fucking Steve. “Let me take care of you like you do me. And don’t worry about how big your dick is, Rogers. I can handle it.”

“I believe you,” Steve says with a soft smile, and that’s it - he pushes Steve down to the floor and rubs their cocks together, Steve’s still-clothed one and his naked, wet one. Bucky can’t help it, he’s hard again, and he’s right here, and it’s... perfect. 

Perfect. 


End file.
